Body Swap
by WhiteNoiz
Summary: An accidental kiss results in Harry and Draco swapping bodies. They will have to learn how to act like each other in order to keep up their reputations.
1. Chapter 1 - A Few Broken Bones

A/N: Since I have a lot of free time and am in love with writing, I decided to take on the challenge of finishing someone else's FanFiction. After reading the first two chapters I found out it was last updated in 2005, so there was no chance of them updating it at all, so obviously I was kind of disappointed. After some thought I decided to carry on writing it myself, since I loved the idea. I posted the first two chapters so you won't get confused as to what's going on.

Please read and enjoy ~ !

* * *

Chapter 1 - A Few Broken Bones

He caught a glimpse of a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye. The snitch! The first sighting of it all game. He could see Malfoy sitting up sharply on his broom, and Harry surged forward, his Firebolt diving forward in pursuit of the evasive golden ball.

He could hear Seamus Finnegan yelling, 'And the Snitch has been spotted!' as a roar in his ears as he turned his broom upwards to shoot into the blue after the whizzing gold blur ahead. Malfoy pursued from the opposite direction. He was so near that Harry could see his face set into a tight mask, his lips pressed so thinly together that they looked bloodless. Harry's knuckles had gone white with the grip on his broom. He could feel the wood solidly under his palms as real as the wind rushing past his face.

He drew up sharply, using the precious extra minutes bought by superior broom-speed to scan the skies for the Snitch. Had it gone, again? His heart sank, and then – There it was. Darting upwards. He urged his broom on, seeing Malfoy shoot out from his own hover, and they were inches away… Harry stretched out a hand, trying to shift his balance on the broom; he could see Malfoy's own gloved hand reaching as determinedly as he. They were inches away, millimetres, his fingers were just about to brush it as tantalisingly the ball hung in mid-air, seemingly still as its wings fluttered and whirred.

"It's mine!" Malfoy shouted, reaching forward. Harry's hand closed around his half just as Malfoy gripped his. Harry could feel the cold, grooved metal of the ball against his palm, could feel the trapped wings beat against his enclosing fingers and then – Wham!

With a sickening 'thump', the Bludger smashes into them, knocking both boys from their brooms and they were falling, falling, both still clutching the Snitch between them possessively. The ground rose up to meet them; Harry could hear the frightened shouts of people running onto the pitch, and then he fell, hard against the grass of the pitch, his back slamming into it painfully. A moment later, Malfoy had fallen, sprawled across him with a heavy weight, so flush to him had he been that they were pressed hip to hip, chest to chest, face to face, and Malfoy's face came so close to his own that their noses crashed together, and their mouths touched.

Then Malfoy's weight was off him, and Harry could breathe. He sighed, and closed his eyes, surrendering to the pain threatening to overwhelm him and fell into blackness.

He could smell the disinfectant, starched smell of the Hospital Wing before he opened his eyes. It was a smell of clean sheets that were scratchy with stiffness, of beeswax from the highly polished bedside tables and the faint smell of burnt gas from the lamps that served as night-lights in the Hospital Wing. Harry knew the smell mixture immediately; it was labelled as 'injured' in his memory, and as he breathed in the concoction of scents that was uniquely this place, he knew where he was.

He blinked, wincing in the bright sunlight flooding the room from the large windows and shook his head to clear it of the muzziness of passing out. He could make out a figure at the bottom of his bed, and screwed up his eyes to see better.

"Welcome back." Said a somewhat familiar voice. Harry frowned, unable to quite realise what he was hearing. Surely…Surely not? He looked more closely. The speaker was…him. Him, Harry Potter. He could see the same thick black hair he brushed every morning with varying degrees of success in making it lie flat. The smudge of dried jam in the corner of his mouth from the little breakfast he'd actually eaten. His _scar._ His own green eyes watching him intently from behind his own glasses, the ones Dudley had sat on and bent out of shape. The ones Hermione had repaired a dozen of times.

"W-What?" He managed to choke out, still staring at the boy who looked just like him. "Who…are you? And why do you look like…me?" The mirror image smiled with a smirk totally unfamiliar on his face, and drawled in Harry's own voice with a laziness of tone that was nothing _like_ him.

"Guess who. Potter."

Harry blinked. Even though the voice speaking was his own, it had a familiar ring to it that sounded a lot like…

"Malfoy!?" He looked again, and everything was still there. It wasn't a bizarre dream, he though wildly. Perhaps it was a side effect of being knocked out one too many times, any minute now, Hermione and Ron would be standing next to him and he would be –

He couldn't tear his eyes away from his own face, and watched it slide into grim lines.

"I want to know." He heard himself say, "How you've done this."

"What?" Harry said it again, more desperately this time. How was this even _possible?_ What had Malfoy done to mirror him so perfectly? He slid down from the bed quickly, stepping closer to the other-him.

"Malfoy, what sort of prank are you pulling? Is this Polyjuice Potion? Why do you want to go around looking like me for?" Harry suddenly felt a flash of fear. "What are you trying to do to Gryffindor?" He demanded, accusatorily. "You can't get in, you don't know the password."

"Why would I want to go around looking like _you?"_ Malfoy sneered back in a tone Harry had never used. "If you've not done this…I don't understand-"He broken off, and seemed to be thinking.

"You'd better reverse it." Harry advised, folding his arms. "I can't have two ME's running around Hogwarts." He watched his own face change, and then Malfoy smiled dryly.

"Obviously you haven't worked it out yet." He drawled. "Mind you, I've been awake longer. There aren't two you's. You're _me."_

Harry frowned again and then the door to the hospital wing opened. Both boys turned to face the entrance.

"Harry!" Hermione sounded almost tearful as she and Ron managed to get past Madam Pomfrey's gimlet eye, and hurried into the ward. At the same time as they were let in, Pansy Parkinson and the dark haired boy strode in hurriedly, still wrapped in their green scarves.

As Harry smiled warmly at his friends to reassure them he was all right, Hermione and Ron walked past him without a glance – to Malfoy.

"Are you all right?" He could hear Hermione ask as she hugged Malfoy fiercely. Harry saw a disgusted expression appear on his own features over Hermione's shoulder, and Malfoy wiggled gingerly in Hermione's embrace.

Before he could protest – _hang on,_ Hermione, _that's_ not me. I'm _me!_ – The two Slytherins were in front of him, blocking his view of Hermione, Ron and 'Harry'.

"Are you all right?" Pansy Parkinson asked him, looking at him closely. "Oh Draco! Potter _fell_ on you; we were so worried." She gave 'Harry' a scathing look.

Madam Pomfrey bustled in before Harry was forced to answer, dazed as he was. She was as starched and proper as ever, her lips pressed together tightly.

"If you'd release Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy, please." She said curtly, and her wand was out as soon as Hermione, Pansy, Ron and the dark haired boy whose name Harry did not know stepped dutifully away from the two boys. There was simply no such thing as arguing with Madam Pomfrey. She didn't like it, or accept it.

Busily, Madam Pomfrey made a short gesture with her wand. A golden ribbon wove out of the end of it, circling Malfoy-as-Harry, and a moment later, she did the same again, a silver ribbon curling around Harry. The ribbons shot back to her, and she seemed to read them, nodding her head brightly as they waited in silence.

"Mr Potter received a nasty crack on the head." She informed them. "So I shall be keeping him overnight for observation. There doesn't seem to be anything the matter." Her tone was ominous, the 'yet' was implicit, "But Mr Malfoy, you may go. You have no further adverse effects. Miss Parkinson, Mr Zabini, I trust you can escort Mr Malfoy back to his common room?"

Pansy Parkinson nodded her head, a tight movement of acquiescence. The dark haired boy have a vague gesture that looked like assent.

"Very good." Madam Pomfrey agreed. She looked at Harry. "If you'll go on Mr Malfoy." She turned to look at Malfoy-as-Harry closer, tilting his head to one side to examine the size of his pupils. Harry was effectively dismissed.

"B… but-" Harry stammered, and then two hands were slipped into his and tugged, firmly.

"We'll look after him." Pansy said, and pinched the web of skin between finger and thumb. Harry gave a strangled yelp, and when Madam Pomfrey turned around, inquiringly, Harry followed docilely as he was led.

Outside the corridor, Pansy stopped him.

"Draco, what did that woman _do_ to you? She sighed, facing Harry and frowning her anxiety. Harry swallowed.

"Um… what do you mean?" He asked awkwardly. Pansy reached out, and with her fingers, smoothed the collar of his Quidditch shirt, picked off a bit of dried mud from his jersey with a disgusted look and a dainty flick of her fingertips, and straightened the shoulder seams of his robe so that they lay tidily along the line of his shoulders.

"You were a mess." The Zabini boy put it, helpfully. "You haven't looked a mess since you fell off your broom in second year, or that time you bounc-"

"Blaise, I really don't think Draco needs to discuss that _now."_ Pansy put in. Harry's lip twitched involuntarily. A glorious visual of Draco, the amazing bouncing ferret had slid into his mind.

"He's right though." Pansy added thoughtfully. "You never look untidy. You must have been hurt really _badly._ Honestly, that Pomfrey woman hasn't a clue what she's on about. Mother always said-"

"Oh, do shut up about your mother." Blaise muttered under his breath, so that only Harry would catch it. "She has a view on _everything._ 'A lady always', he mimicked, in an undertone that was cleverly close to Pansy's own.

"A lady always knows never to take chances, particularly with health." Pansy sniffed, apparently blithely unaware of Blaise's mockery, until her hand flashed out, and she hit him, hard on the shoulder.

"Ouch." Blaise nursed his arm injuredly, glaring at Pansy. Pansy smiled serenely.

"Let's get Draco back to the common-room, before the Gryffindor's decide to get annoyed that Draco got knocked off his broom by Potter's clumsiness." She slipped an arm around Harry's shoulders more forcefulness that gentleness, and they began walking, Blaise's arm around his waist. When the hand settled on his arse, Harry looked at Pansy, eyes wide, but she was totally unaware. Suspiciously Harry glanced at Blaise. The dark-haired boy's face was perfectly composed, and innocent.

No one seemed to have realised that he was Harry Potter, not Draco Malfoy. He couldn't seem to find the words to tell them, to stop both Parkinson and Zabini and say, 'Here, look, I'm not Malfoy, I'm Harry Potter and we appear to have somehow switched bodies'. Perhaps it was the fear of being resoundly laughed at, and their refusal to believe him. More than likely, though, was the fact that although Harry was very definitely apprehensive about walking into Slytherin, he was more than a little curious.

And after all – Draco Malfoy, had been left alone with a Hermione and Ron who thought that Malfoy was Harry.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Smell Of Coffee

Chapter 2 - The Sweet Smell Of Coffee In The Morning

The corridor Pansy and Blaise led him down was darker than most. Wide mullioned windows were replaced by lit torches in brackets along the length of the walls. As the corridor snaked around abruptly, Harry knew they were deeply underground.

The corridor stopped in front of them. Two suits of armour flanked a large tapestry that glowed with the rich silks used to weave it. A coiled serpent with its jaws agape displaying sharp, pointed fangs rose up on a rock. The bright glint of precious stones shone from its eyes. Harry felt a soft shiver run down his spine. The flicker of torch light over the jewels stirred the feeling he always had before speaking in Parseltongue. Could he? He wondered. Could Malfoy speak Parseltongue if Harry could?

There was a long silence, and Harry looked from Pansy to Blaise, both of whom were looking at him expectantly, with a slightly bemused expression.

"Go on, Draco." She said, a tinge of worry in her voice. "Normally, you can't wait."

"What?" Harry asked awkwardly, feeling more confused with every passing minute.

"The password." The dark haired boy stated, lifting an eyebrow. "You know. The thing you refuse to allow us to say. In your exuberance to get inside."

"I've…forgotten it." Harry's answer wasn't that great, but it was the best he could do on the spot. "I think I got hit on the head harder than Madam Pomfrey thought." He tried to put on a sneer. "Stupid woman doesn't know what she's doing." The look of sheer relief Pansy exchanged with Blaise told him that he was doing _something_ vaguely similar to Draco at any rate.

Pretending to be Draco was much harder than he had thought.

"All right." Blaise said, after a short pause. He turned, and addressed the tapestry snake. " _Down with Godric!"_ he said briskly, and as Harry blinked in astonishment the snake's eyes sparkled and its jaw snapped shut with an audible bite. The tapestry shifted and the door behind it swung open.

Cautiously, Harry followed Pansy and Blaise inside. It was warm, unexpectedly. A fire blazed in in a huge brick fireplace that took up most of one wall. Scattered about were the same deep, comfortable armchairs they had upstairs in Gryffindor, but in black a green. Pansy made her way swiftly across the room, and shooed a couple of first years off a sofa, and curled up at one end of it. Blaise gave Harry a warm, conspiratorial look with a roll of his eyes, and followed suit.

Harry folded himself into the opposite corner of the couch, as Blaise quite comfortably; it seemed, seated himself in a high backed armchair. Pansy kicked off her shoes and tucked her feet underneath her. Both of them seemed to be watching him nervously.

"What?" Harry asked, unable to bear it much longer. Pansy chewed on the edge of her thumb, looking at Blaise carefully. Harry, in a state of confusion, looked at him too. Blaise's face twisted into a grimace, but he nodded sharply.

"It's the match. " Pansy began to explain cautiously. "You see, when you fell out of the sky-"Again, her eyes flickered to Blaise. It was almost as if she was… _scared_. Of Malfoy. Harry shook his head a bit as if to clear it; the room was warm and he felt curiously drowsy.

Blaise took in a deep breath, and continued, breezily. "Same old situation, Draco. You and Potter lunge for the snitch, Potter has a faster broom between his legs, he knocks into you and a Bludger finishes you both off." He gave Harry a sly, slanted look. "Except that Professor Flitwick decided that potter had the claim on the Snitch. Oh, but what does Quidditch matter anyway?" He put in quickly, trying his best to sound bored beyond the pale. Harry was about to let the tumultuous grin spread across his face; he'd _won,_ even when Malfoy had tried to knock him out of the air, he'd won – and then he saw Pansy's face whiten.

"Oh, _don't_ Blaise." She said quietly, her hands clenching on her lap together. "Don't make it _worse;_ he doesn't want to _know,_ doesn't _want_ to – Oh _why_ did you bring it up?" She berated the dark haired boy and Blaise's face drew into a sulky scowl.

" _Someone_ had to tell him, Pansy." He retorted. "I know it's not good news, but Draco still has to _know._ I knew you'd ask, you see." He turned to Harry apologetically. "And Gryffindor will crow for weeks after this. I thought it better, you're _prepared."_

They both stared at him, faces open and readable. Pansy's showed visible regret and disappointment, and Blaise's, somewhat more carefully hidden but the blasé despondency rubbing off around the edges to show that he too, cared that Malfoy might perhaps be a bit down that he'd lost. Again.

 _Does Quidditch really matter that much to Malfoy?_ Harry wondered in utter bemusement. Yes, the losses were a great deal disheartening, but to be this worked up over them, for Malfoy's friends to panic about his loss…

He didn't know what to say, so he shrugged his shoulders bewilderedly, and leant his head back against the soft plush of the furniture. Pansy and Blaise stared again.

"That's the first time we haven't been treated to a long rant." Pansy muttered in a low voice that Harry only just caught. Blaise shook his head.

"You look tired, Draco."

"I am." Harry decided, a wave of sleepiness sweeping across him. His mind ached with the complications of thinking; already he found it bizarre that Malfoy, _Malfoy,_ appeared to have friends. Live ones. Albeit friends who were terrified that he'd find out he'd lost the Quidditch match, but friends all the same.

"It's late." Pansy said, looking at a delicate gold watch on her wrist. "Nearly nine o'clock. Don't worry about the rounds tonight, Draco. I'll do them. You ought to go to bed."

"It's nine?" Harry repeated, eyes widening in shock. Blaise nodded.

"You were in the Hospital Wing a long time. Out for hours. Madam Pomfrey gave you something; to prevent injury, I think she said. I wasn't really listening." He said dismissively. "Come on then. 'Night, Pansy."

The slim boy hauled himself to his feet, and waited a moment. Harry got up and Blaise slung an arm around his shoulder companionably.

"Acting awfully strange this evening." Pansy observed from her place on the sofa, looking up at the both. "But I imagine you'll sleep it off. Mother always said-"

"We don't want to hear about your dratted Mother." Blaise murmured in Harry's ear. "Goodnight Pansy!" He said loudly as he steered Harry skilfully across the common-room. As his hand slipped from Harry's back down to his arse, and squeezed it gently, almost absently. Harry's breath caught in his throat in surprise. He looked across at Blaise in shock, but the youth was humming something softly, and opened the door to the dormitories with a dramatic flourish.

"Milord." He bowed low teasingly, a mocking smirk plastered across his face. Harry slipped in through the entrance-way, and Blaise closed the door behind them.

"God, the draughts in this place are terrible." He moaned, slamming it a little. He brushed past Harry to move quickly down the long corridor, a flight of stairs at the end of it, leading downwards. Blaise turned just before the stairs, and pushed open a door, disappearing inside a room. Slowly, Harry followed, looking all about him.

The room inside was very similar to his own dormitory. Five large four poster beds, their thick hangings a deep green stood about, trunks at the end of each. Blaise flopped down on what was evidently his own bed, and began pawing through his blankets, trying to find something. Harry looked around desperately, trying to work out which bed was Malfoy's. He moved closer to one, hoping to catch a glimpse of the name etched onto the trunk; no, wrong, 'Vincent Crabbe'. Blaise didn't appear to notice, as he caught sight with a relief of 'Property of Draco Malfoy' stamped smartly on the top of a black metal trunk.

"I think you stuffed them under your pillow." Blaise said helpfully from his own bed, waving a pair of pyjamas triumphantly in the air. They caught the light, shimmering a bit, apparently some sort of deep green satin. "Found mine. Goyle tried to make a flag out of them this morning." He groused, scowling. He curled up into a cross-legged comfortable position to wait for Harry.

Fishing gingerly under Malfoy's pillow – _urgh, Malfoy's pyjamas –_ Harry's fingers closed around bunched fabric, and he tugged. Far from the satin monstrosities Blaise had in his lap, much to Harry's relief, Malfoy's pyjamas weren't horrific. In fact, as he shook out a pair of plain, pin-striped cotton trousers and jacket, the only Slytherin-brat thing there was about them was that the needle thin stripes were in green.

He was about to hail his robes off and simply roll into bed, when Blaise coughed discreetly.

"Um, Draco?"

Harry looked up warily. Blaise looked half-way between shocked and confused. "What are you _doing?_ There's mud. In your hair. I mean, far be it from _me_ to curb your fastidious habits, I _know_ that if I don't get up before you tomorrow, you'll pinch all the hot water, but you _never_ go to bed without showering. What's come _over_ you?"

"Er, I…forgot." Was Harry's ever so eloquent response, he didn't have enough time to think of a more _Draco_ like response. He looked about him desperately, rather hoping a towel would materialize before him, with 'Property of Draco Malfoy' on it as well.

Blaise gave him another funny look, and eventually got up off the bed. "I don't believe I'm doing this." He declared, and then his lips twitched into a crooked smile. Placing his hands purposefully on Harry's shoulders, he steered him back out of the dormitory and across the hallway.

Through a door, with another exaggerated bow, Blaise stood beside Harry, watching him. It was a bathroom. Much like the Gryffindor bathroom, except the toothbrushes in the cups beside the sink were different, and the showers faced the wrong way. By each, there was a small metal rack, tidily holding an array of flannels, and a shelf that has different assortments of washing materials on them.

Harry slid a nervous look at Blaise, and tentatively made his way over to inspect them, Blaise seemed to wait.

"By all means, fulfil the fantasy I've cherished since I was old enough to have it." Blaise drawled. "Invite me to wash you." He arched an eyebrow in a provocative look that seemed to make Harry just a _bit_ uneasy.

"I can manage, thanks." He said with dignity. Blaise smiled, and gave off a bit of a laugh.

"Of course you can." He replied graciously. "I'll see you back in the dorms." He waltzed out, closing the door behind him.

Harry went back to inspecting the shelf. There were altogether far too many things crammed onto it to be Malfoy's, he decided. It was a matter of working out whose things were on which shelf, and using – _Urgh –_ Draco's. At least, he considered to himself, if he were to use Draco's things on Draco's body, he wouldn't be contaminating his own. He rifled through things. There was a block of rather grimy soap, next to a grubby flannel. A similar, slippery blob of pale green soap that smelt of the sort of liquid soap you would find in public toilets, and a blue flannel with 'Greggory Goyle' sewn on a name-tape into it. _What do you know? Goyle washes! Occasionally._ There was a grey bottle of something, and a folded black flannel underneath it. Harry skipped over this to come back to it, and found a bright pink bottle of something with things in Italian written all over it. He opened it, and took an experimental sniff. Strawberries. With a highly suspicious look at Malfoy's hands, he took a sniff of the long blonde hair clinging stickily to his neck. Not strawberries. Safe.

With a sigh of relief, he put the pink stuff back on the shelf, and moved on. There was a tall jar, a sort of silvery colour, with a green glass stopper in the top. Beside it was another bottle. And another. All with the same scrolling silver writing on the back. Harry could make out a couple of words, but it was all in French. He picked up the weird looking blob besides the bottles on the shelf. It looked like a hair-net, screwed into a ball, then with a ribbon tied around the middle. Gloomily, he read 'Malfoy' written grandly on the ribbon. Then back at the bottles of things he didn't have a clue what to do with.

"Oh God." He voiced, audibly.

Harry stood with his back against the shower spigot, eyes squeezed shut blissfully against the hot water beating down against his shoulders, soothing places he didn't know were knotted tightly in stress. Running his hands through 'his' hair, Harry winced as his fingers caught in knots he doubted the water would sort out. The comforting warmth of the shower dimmed as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth, trying to work out which bottles did what. Shrugging, he squeezed a dollop of whitish stuff into his palm, and rubbed in vigorously into Malfoy's hair. A rich, expensive smell rose in the hair, tumbling over the clouds of steam, and Harry arched his back closer to the water, enjoying the luxury of not being told to turn off the water by Seamus, or Dean, or Ron, all of whom were normally shouting across the shower stalls at one another.

He pulled his fingers through his hair, going gently so not to tug at it again (remembered grimaces from pain making him a mite more sensitive) and closed his eyes, relishing the over-long shower for once. He'd worked out the scrunchy hair-net thing made a lather with the soap, and he'd scrubbed everywhere, pinkly triumphant that he'd worked out how to use it.

His eyes opened once more with a thoughtful expression, and with a quick glance through the semi-transparency of the shower curtain to check no one was about, glanced down. A bit disappointed that Malfoy wasn't a shrivelled little specimen, he snorted a bit, more to suppress surprise that Malfoy wasn't…well…bigger. _The way he goes about boasting, you'd think he'd have trouble buying trousers._ Snickering to himself, Harry turned off the water and stepped out, blinking water out of his eyes.

The rack of towels was thankfully, highly visible. Draco's towel, Harry noted, a pool of water forming at his feet, was also obvious. Emerald green, and embroidered with a crest; - a crest! _Bit much for something to dry yourself with! –_ Harry pulled it off the towel rail, and wrapped it around his waist tightly. He made short thrift of brushing his teeth, noting only that Malfoy did NOT have blood-flavoured toothpaste, as was the common myth of choice at the moment with those who deigned think about Malfoy, but peppermint, and pulled on pyjamas.

Peering at himself in the misted glass, Harry looked despondently at Malfoy. A Malfoy whose damp blonde hair was plastered to his head. Whose eyelashes had gone spiky in the wet of the shower. Whose pyjamas were baggy and hung from his thin frame to make him look small, and altogether harmless. Harry pulled a horrific face at Malfoy-in-the-mirror, and blinked when Malfoy-in-the-mirror pulled an equally horrible, but different face back. Shaking his head, Harry padded back across the corridor to the dormitory.

Bundling the clothes he'd shed onto Malfoy's trunk to deal with in the morning, harry clambered into bed, and tugged the thick, downy quilt over himself, with a drowsy sigh. He was asleep, almost before his head touched the pillow.

When he awoke, someone was pushing at his shoulder. Lifting his head, he blinked sleepily at the invader. Blaise's own spiky dark hair rose above the blankets next to him, and a warm foot removed itself from being wedged between Harry's thighs.

"Morning." Blaise yawned good-naturedly, with a dazzling smile. "Better get up." He suggested helpfully, as Harry stared at him, bewilderedly. "The bells gone. If you don't get in the shower _now._ I'll hex you. You'll use up all the hot water anyway, but I can't _stand_ it if you complain all the way through Herbology about how much you smell." Harry nodded dumbly, tossing back the covers, and sliding out.

"What?" Blaise demanded, sitting up properly now against Malfoy's pillows, and looking exceedingly sulky now, his hair mussed from sleep. "No 'get out of my bed, Zabini." He seemed strangely offended, and climbed out the other side of Malfoy's bed, his back stiff with indignation. Harry watched him, before hurrying off to the bathroom to have a wash and then brush his teeth.

The taste of peppermint pleasantly tingling the roof of his mouth, Harry knotted his tie deftly, and then looked at himself in the glass. Draco Malfoy looked back, with a bland expression. Harry looked around cautiously, scanning the room for anyone who might take notice of him, and then peered into the mirror thoughtfully. Time to get that egotistical Malfoy sneer on. He smirked into the mirror. Hm, a little too friendly, needs more condescending. Harry lifted his head up slightly and raised an eyebrow. Better.

He ran a brush quickly through his hair; didn't Malfoy normally have it glued back with something? And decided that he could simply forgo the exhausting process of working out which _other_ products belonged to the fastidious blonde.

As he entered the Great Hall, Harry made as if to go to the Gryffindor table. People seated towards the end of it looked at him strangely, and hurriedly, he headed over to the Slytherin table, underneath the green banner. He sat down next to Blaise, who gave a huffy sniff, and turned away from him. A moment later, Pansy slid in beside him, the bench shifting as she did so. Her hair swung out from behind her ear and brushed his nose, smelling of roses. It was a faintly old-fashioned sort of smell, like Dudley's grandmothers talcum powder. Harry glanced at her, somewhat surprised. He hadn't pictured Pansy as the feminine type. She didn't seem to notice, simply tucking the swinging dark hair behind her ear once more, and shuffling up on the bench to give others more room.

Harry took a slice of toast from the porcelain rack on the table, and spread it butter. He noticed the tea-pot sitting just across the table, and said politely, "Could you pass me the-?"

Before he'd finished his sentence, Pansy hastily handed him a silver pot.

"Don't remind us. I don't suppose I'll get any this morning, unless the house-elves are quick." She said crossly. "Blaise, why didn't you make him _hurry_ this morning."

Blaise looked up deliberately, and then went back to eating his porridge in grand silence. Pansy glanced at Harry, an exasperated look on her face, twisting her rather large mouth into a frustrated pout.

"Let me guess." She muttered under her breath, as if to herself. Taking the pot from Harry's hands once more absently, she poured into his cup a thick, dark brown liquid. Coffee. Harry hated coffee. It was bitter, and nasty, and perhaps he could drink it if he could have milk in it, and lots of sugar and perhaps held his nose – Harry looked almost pleadingly at Pansy.

"What's wrong with you this morning?" Pansy asked, frowning. "Normally I can't take the coffee pot away from your cold, dead hand. You'd bite me if I tried."

No sugar. No milk. Harry took a deep breath in the hope he could swallow it without tasting it. Quickly, he worked out this wasn't the case. He took a large gulp, and swallowed _hard_. It tasted foul; horrible and bitter, and it left a thick, sticky, furry coating on his tongue. He tried to smile, and turned it quickly into another swallow. How Malfoy could drink this stuff every morning, and – As he bit into his toast, Pansy kindly refilled his cup.

"Good morning, Teddy." Pansy said primly, pouring a cup of tea for a thin, exhausted-looking boy who sat down at the table opposite Harry and Blaise. He had large, deep brown eyes, with overly-long eyelashes, and his curled in a very boyish way, but rather long, falling over the collar of his shirt. Gratefully, Teddy accepted the cup of tea, and with a wrinkle of his nose, added a slice of lemon.

"Up all night again?" Pansy asked sympathetically, and Teddy nodded, looking into his tea.

"Professor Flitwick." His voice was so low it was almost a whisper. "Charms. I _can't_ fail, not when Father is expecting the end of term report- After that essay…" He tailed off and shrugged. Pansy took his toast from him and buttered it expertly, scraping jam over the top of it before passing it back.

"Eat up." She advised, and leant on her elbow on the table, watching him. A pretty blonde girl from further up the table called out something, and Pansy turned her back to Harry to talk. He was left to his own devices. He polished off his toast, and rose, wiping his mouth on his napkin – which rested beside his plate in a silver napkin ring with 'D. L. Malfoy' engraved on it – and made as if to move off from the table. Pansy glanced up and smiled.

"I'll see you in Potions." She said by way of a goodbye, and turned back to her friend to continue talking. Harry shrugged, and walked towards the door of the Great Hall. As he stepped out, a hand fastened itself on the back of his robes, and spun him around. Yanking him into a cupboard, the light flickered on from a dim bulb above them, and Harry looked up into his own face, his hair sleeked back for once.

"We need to talk." Draco Malfoy said through Harry's mouth, grimly.

* * *

A/N: Alright~ That's the end of the intro. From now on things are going to get...interesting. I will answer any and all comments to the best of my ability and constructive critisism is welcome. In the next chapter we will be finding out what's going on with Draco and what's up with Blaise.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Kiss

A/N: Hey, so here's a new chapter. This took me longer that it should have, but here It is xD

 **Bella4evr3: Thanks~ I also love this idea and will continue to write more as well as I can. I'm glad you are eager to read more and I hope you enjoy this next chapter~!**

 **SlytherinLegacie338: Yes, it was rather hilarious xD Blaise and Draco might have something going on. Wink wonk~ I'm glad you want to find out what happens next, I hope you will enjoy this next chapter~!**

* * *

 _Chapter 3 - A kiss_

The stench of cleaning products filled the air. Draco stared at Harry with an irritated glare, biting his bottom lip unconsciously. "I've had the morning from hell and you're not even going to say anything!"

Harry blinked, bewildered, and shrugged. He then realised doing so was not in his best interest, since Draco's face hardened into an even angrier glare. "Don't shrug at me, _Potter_. My reputation is at stake because of _you_."

"Hold on Malfoy. How is it my fault?" Harry blurted out in utter frustration.

"You're probably going to screw it up with your goody goody attitude." Malfoy paced around the dimly lit room with his hand to his forehead.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, Malfoy was criticizing him, in his own body. That was a new kind of low. "Well, you're probably going to ruin mine with your horrid attitude." He retorted in a stern tone, clenching his fists into balls.

Draco turned to face him, and slowly but surely walked towards him. His face was pursed, and full of thought, his eyes were focused on Harry. "You're going to have to act more like _me_." Draco inquired, turning on his heels, and sighed heavily. "We don't have much time, class will be starting soon."

Harry opened the door an inch to peer out at the hallway. People were rushing by at top speed to get to their classes, not even noticing Harry who was watching them intently.

Seeing this Malfoy decided to make haste with what he had intended to say. As Harry closed the door and turned back to face him, he put a hand on Harry's shoulder and stared straight into his emerald eyes. "Meet me in the observatory tower, tonight at midnight, don't be late." As those last words left his mouth he was out of the door and lost in the crowds of busy people bustling to make their classes on time.

Harry sighed deeply, and soon after, made his exit. The crowd had died down slightly, so it would be easier to manoeuvre his way through. He tried to slide smoothly through the many people pushing and shoving each other to get where they needed to go, but that seemed to be not quite as easy as he had thought. He was usually being lead through by Ron and Hermione, but most of the time he would purposely get there before rush hour. Being left to fend for himself in a herd of raging teens wasn't a great experience, but he made it eventually.

He stopped outside the Potions room and looked in, brushing himself off. Class had already begun. Professor Snape was shouting at a bunch of students towards the back of the classroom, his stern face set into his usual scowl. Harry hesitated before opening the door, _should he have knocked?_ Not knowing exactly how to play this, he walked inside with quick strides and made his way to the table where Blaise and Pansy were sitting. As Pansy saw him, a look of relief crossed her face, and she motioned for him to sit down.

Snape didn't seem to have noticed him come in, as he was too engulfed in scolding some students. "Where have you been!? I thought you were going straight to class when you left the dinner hall earlier!" She whispered, her face full of concern. He quickly shrugged in response and turned to look at Blaise, he ignored Harry and faced the other way. Speaking in a tone only Pansy could hear, he scooted closer to her. "What's up with him?"

"I thought you would know, he's been like this all morning, have you guys had a falling out or something? My mother always says-" Pansy started, but Harry swiftly cut her off.

"Not that I can remember."

She sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you should talk to him after class. Sort out whatever's going on. Alright?" Harry reassured her with a curt nod and turned to face the front of the class. Snape had stopped shouting and was now writing things on the chalk board.

The bell rung to signify the end of the lesson, and everyone rushed to the door resulting in a cluster of students trying to push their way out. Why was everyone in such a hurry anyways? It's not like they can all get out at the same time. He thought to himself as he rubbed his forehead and yawned. Potions really took a lot out of him.

There was a few minutes before the next class. As Blaise was slowly headed out of the door, he decided now was the best time to corner him. Harry got up and followed quietly behind waiting for a good opportunity. When he saw his chance he grabbed Blaise's collar and pulled him around a corner, where they were completely out of sight.

"Huh?" He exclaimed, looking shocked and annoyed. When he realised the perpetrator was Harry, he shut him mouth immediately and looked to the side.

"What is your problem?" Harry asked, not meaning to sound demanding. I guess it just comes naturally to Draco. Blaise didn't answer and kept his eyes firmly on the floor. Harry sighed deeply and stepped towards him, putting his hands caringly on Blaise's shoulders. He looked up worriedly and his dark brown eyes locked with Harry's green ones. "Look. I'm really sorry if I've done something to upset you. Sometimes I don't think about how my actions affect other people."

Blaise smiled thoughtfully and leaned forward, placing a kiss on Harry's lips. "See you in class, big boy." He winked mischievously before walking off.

"W-what?" Harry touched his lips, the warm sensation of the kiss still resonating. His eyes wide with bewilderment and his eyebrows knitted tightly. Were Blaise and Draco, _dating_. But wouldn't he have told him earlier? I mean it's a pretty important thing to leave out. He'd have to ask him at their meeting.

The rest of the day went by at an agonisingly slow pace, the last lesson of the day and Harry was exhausted. He rested his head on his arm and stared sluggishly at the clock, 2 minutes to go, he started shovelling his learning equipment off the table and into his bag. The bell rang and he watched as, again, everyone piled up at the door creating a big jam of angry teenagers. Harry sighed heavily and waited until the coast was clear to make his move towards the door, as he left the room he noticed Blaise leaning against the wall. Was he waiting for him? "Hey…" Harry greeted, and he looked up.

"Took you long enough." Blaise raised an eyebrow and started walking, beckoning Harry to follow. Harry followed cautiously beside him, and looked at his feet, remembering the kiss from earlier. "I thought we could walk back together." He smirked, and sidestepped closer to Harry so their shoulders were touching.

"Yeah." Harry replied quickly, feeling flustered by this entire ring of events. They both walked down the narrow, dimly lit hallway that lead to the Slytherin common room. Harry decided he was going to say the password today, to assure them that he was doing fine, and that he was _indeed_ Draco Malfoy. They approached the snake tapestry with ease and strolled right up to it. Blaise looked at Harry and he didn't flinch before saying it. _"Down with Godric!"_

The snakes eyes glowed and the jaw snapped shut, the tapestry lifted and the door swung open to let them both through. Pleased with his acting Harry strutted inside and Blaise followed closely behind. The common room was full of Slytherins going about their daily business, and Harry walked right past them to the bedroom, he decided he would relax out of the way of prying eyes. He flopped onto the bed with some force, causing it to shake slightly and dip with his weight. He heard Blaise come in behind him and shut the door. "You're eager to get to bed. Pansy will want to hear from you before you go to sleep, you know how much she worries." He sighed and jumped onto the bed next to Harry. The weight shifted a little, and Harry turned to the side. "Are you alright Draco? It's just you've been acting strange lately, like I don't even know who you are anymore. If there's anything you want to talk about, I'm always here, and so is Pansy." Blaise lifted his hand and entwined it with Harry's.

"Oh, it's nothing, trust me. I'm just kind of uh… missing home." Harry wasn't great at thinking of excuses on the spot, but hopefully it was believable enough. Blaise smiled sincerely and looked downwards.

"Yeah I get that sometimes too. We'll send them a letter tomorrow, yeah?"

Harry nodded and smiled back at him warmly. Seeing how much Draco's friends cared about him, made his heart ache, he missed Ron and Hermione. Occasionally they got on his nerves, but they were always there for him, and helped him get through the hardest of times. He was kind of glad Draco had caring friends, even if he was an asshole to him most of the time, life is hard without friends.

As he was lost in thought he didn't realise that Blaise was closing the gap between them, he felt something press against his face, and was brought back to reality. Blaise's nose was pressed to his. He jumped back rigidly and hit his head against one of the bed poles. "Ah!" Harry rubbed his head in dismay as he realised he had probably looked like a complete fool just then. Blaise frowned and sat up, he was about to say something, but the sound of footsteps interrupted him. Would he try to do stuff like that a lot? He rubbed his injured head again as someone walked in the room, it was Goyle. Deciding that he couldn't stand a confrontation with him, Harry decided to go see Pansy, and get that over with.

Harry left the room swiftly, taking no notice of either of the boys. Pansy was curled up on the couch, reading a book. He walked across the room towards her in long strides, and rested his hand on the arm of the chair. Pansy looked up, and as she saw him, her face lit up. "Draco! Are you going to sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm having an early night tonight." Harry answered and gave her a sleepy smile.

"Well, have a good night, I'll see you in the morning." She smiled at him and went back to reading her book.

Harry went back to his room and jumped into bed, he thought against putting on his pyjamas and went straight to sleep. He had a long night ahead of him and he wanted to take a nap before his meeting with Malfoy. Harry's eyes flickered open, the room was pitch black. His eyes darted to the clock on his bedside table, eleven forty five, he still had some time. As he slipped out of his bed and made his way towards the door, he heard a mattress behind him shift, and a figure was now standing behind him. "Where are you going?"


	4. Chapter 4 - Observatory Tower

**A/N:** **Hey guys, this chapter took way longer to write than usual, and it's a lot shorter than the others, hopefully the next chapter will be a little less disappointing, but as always, I hope you enjoy ~ !**

* * *

 _Chapter 4 - Observatory Tower_

Harry turned around swiftly, and locked eyes with the figure behind him. "Where are you going?" They said again, walking forward slightly. Harry's mind whirred, trying to figure out who's voice it was, but he couldn't seem to make it out over the snoring.

"Um, ur, I was just…going for some air." Harry's mouth replied before he had a chance to think it through, the sentence in all, didn't exactly make sense. Harry hoped that whoever it was, wasn't awake enough to think logically. The figure laughed and stepped forward again, the light bounced off his features smoothly, revealing him to be Blaise Zabini.

"Is there not enough air in here for your highness?" A playful smirk crossed his face as he poked Harry's arm lightly. Harry was taken back by this, but he was slightly relieved that it was someone he was already acquainted with and not one of the others he had not yet met.

"No, I just can't sleep, it's incredibly stuffy in here." Harry retorted with a bit more thought, his mind was starting to become more alert as time passed. The clock on the wall ticked loudly, grabbing Harry's attention. He turned his head to face it, and his eyes slowly focused on the numbers, it was twelve, if he didn't hurry this along he was going to be late. He doubted Malfoy would be happy if he had to wait alone in the dark for longer than he had to.

"We're not aloud out after dark, if you get caught our house could lose a lot of points." His face darkened slightly, his voice changing from his usual playful tone to a sterner one. Harry guessed Blaise didn't want to lose the house cup again, some people really set their sights on winning it, Harry wasn't one of them, but he could understand why.

"L-Look, I won't get caught, I'm just not feeling that great." Harry stuttered slightly, trying to sound confident, Blaise's scowl was making him nervous. Blaise continued to stare in Harry's direction, his hazel eyes unwavering. Harry cleared his throat awkwardly and fed his fingers through his now golden locks, the tension in the room was unbearable, he had to get out.

"I'm sorry Draco, I really don't want to lose again, I'm sure you can go to sleep without leaving." Blaise sighed heavily, but his answer remained the same, he wasn't going to let Harry out of this room. It seemed that persuasion wasn't going to work, he'd have to try a different method of negotiation. He thought for a moment, taking quick glances at the clock, it wasn't a great plan, but it might just work. Harry stepped forward, his legs shaking, he placed his hand on Blaise's shoulder, and leaned in so his mouth was right next to his ear. "I won't be long." Harry whispered, before slowly drawing back seductively, making sure to breath on Blaise's neck for extra impact.

Blaise's eyes widened slightly and his breath hitched, he looked extremely flustered and stuttered as he spoke. "Al-Alright." Is all he could make out before stumbling back to his bed. Harry grinned, maybe being Malfoy wouldn't be so hard after all, he's already got down manipulating people to get his way.

Harry closed the door quietly behind him, and crept down the dark, desolate hallway. He stumbled a couple of times, since it was incredibly hard to see, especially when underground with no light sources. The corridor seemed to stretch on forever, the continued silence of the night was starting to make him feel uneasy, and he quickened his pace.

When he finally reached the Observatory Tower, it was past midnight. He entered the room hurriedly and took a moment to catch his breath, he turned to see Draco sitting on a chair and scowling at him furiously, he looked like he was trying to set a new scowling record. "Where have you been? I thought I told you not to be late." His voice was harsh and curt, with a hint of annoyance. Nice to know Draco was acting like, _himself_.

"I got caught up, by _Blaise_." He emphasized the name, hoping Draco would explain the situation, but he didn't answer. Malfoy furrowed his brows and bit his lip awkwardly, fiddling with the edge of his robe.

"What about him?" Draco mumbled irritant, and stood up from his sitting place. Harry got closer so they could talk better, he had a feeling this was going to get _interesting_.

"Is something _going on_ with you and Blaise? Because I've had many encounters with him, and-"Harry was immediately cut off by Malfoy as he tried to finish his sentence.

"No. No! Gods no. He's just…" Draco started but took another minute to think before Harry pressed further.

"He's just what?" Harry's words cut through the silence like a bullet, and Malfoy sighed heavily before incoherently biting his lip.

"He's got a… _crush,_ on me, ok." Draco blurted out, and massaged his temple with his fingers. Harry's eyes widened, and looked to the ground, he probably shouldn't have pressed him, but what's done is done.

"Oh, I-I see. I kind of thought you two were _dating_." Harry breathed out the last word, embarrassed that he even thought that. Draco looked confused and a bit stressed out, but he continued on anyways.

"W-Well…did you _do_ anything with him?" Malfoy stuttered, gazing fixatedly at the floor, his eyes unwavering. He looked more nervous now, and it comforted Harry to know that, but that didn't mean he wasn't a little concerned.

"Not really, no. Although, I did seductively whisper in his ear to convince him to let me leave." Harry almost grimaced as he admitted it to Draco, especially since he was now in his body.

"That's alright, but don't-"As he was about to finish his sentence a loud bang sounded and the click of a torch echoed through the room.

"RUN!"


	5. Chapter 5 - Drugs & Wands

**A/N: Hey guys, here's another chapter. I took a really long time on the last one, so on this special occasion, I tried my best to finish it quickly, so I'm uploading this about two days after the last one. In the future, I will also try to keep the time between chapter to only a few days. Wish me luck with that :')**

 **As always, I hope you enjoy, and don't forget if you have any suggestions for what you want to happen in further chapters then feel free to comment it down below.**

 **Also if you have any suggestions for fan fictions in the future, feel free to comment what you would like, as long as it's a pairing I agree with I will happily comply ~**

 **Olive-Gravity: That comment made my day, literally :') I laughed so hard when I read it.**

 **Creelluka: I'm sorry xD I feel like I always have to end it on a cliff-hanger for some reason. Yes, thank you for reminding me, I am planning to do Draco's POV in the next one, if I don't you can whack me for it later, but it's definitely coming soon don't worry ~ Yes, I wonder how he'll react to Ron in all his annoying glory. I'm sure it will be a very interesting experience. You might even find out a few secrets about the two Gryffindor's. Wink wink ;)**

 **Kigen Dawn: I'm glad you think so, I had lots of fun writing Blaise's little 'advances'. Don't worry there will be lots of that in chapters to come~**

* * *

 _Chapter 5 - Drugs & Wands_

The torch shone brightly through the window of the door, illuminating everything in its path. "Hide!" Draco whispered immediately before ducking behind a couple of boxes. Harry panicked, not being able to think clearly, he dived behind the same boxes, following Malfoy's lead. His eyes widened as he landed on top of Draco and they both fell to the ground, luckily they were still shielded behind the boxes, as the door slowly opened with a creak. The position they were in was more than awkward, with Harry lying flatly against Malfoy, but sadly moving was not an option, as the dark figure that had now entered the room was slowly walking around, scanning the perimeter.

The cold stone floor was starting to hurt Draco's back under Harry's weight, how he wished he could stretch, but the person who had entered was still lingering, it seemed like they were waiting for someone. Briefly after, they heard the door open once more, and another person entered the room. The door shut quietly and the pair seemed to shuffle around a bit more before one of them spoke.

"Did you make sure nobody was around?" A male's voice cut through the deafening silence. They both held their breath, and Harry couldn't hold his head up any longer, it silently fell against Draco's chest, his face scrunched up slightly. It was even more awkward than before. The tension in the room was unbearable. Another voice interrupted the desolate room, after what felt like forever.

"Yeah, it's clear." The voice was slightly higher than the other one, but just as serious. Harry moved a little to get comfortable, as he was doing so his elbow hit something soft, and Malfoy's fists clenched.

" _I swear to god Potter._ " He whispered angrily, digging his nails into Harry's arm, earning him a strangled yelp.

"Did you hear that?" The deeper voiced male peered around the room, looking for any signs of movement. They both gripped each other tightly, awaiting their impending doom, but it never came.

"Was probably a rat." The higher voiced male chided, both of them getting back to what they were doing before. Draco let out a small sigh, and loosened his grip on Harry, both of them keeping exceedingly quiet.

"So, you got the money?" There was a rustle of movement as the lower voiced male pulled something out of his pocket. It didn't take long for the other one to reply.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? I'm the one who asked to meet." The higher voiced male replied sarcastically, pulling a wad of cash out of his trouser pocket. The two exchanged what they were holding, but neither of the boys could see what was being exchanged. Harry placed his hands on the stone floor, flinching as his skin met with the cold smooth surface. He pushed his body up to peer over the top of the boxes, a tall brown haired boy was holding a wad of cash, opposite him was a slightly shorter red haired boy holding a small bag with a fine white powder inside, that appeared to be drugs.

" _Potter. Get down, they're going to see you._ " Draco whispered, gritting his teeth together at the new weight that was being applied to his stomach.

"DRUGS!?" Harry blurted out in a hushed tone, he cocked his head forward, causing him to fall face first into the boxes, knocking them over and alerting the two hooligans of their presence. Harry was now sprawled out on the floor over a ton of broken boxes, and Draco was sitting up with his head in his hands. Harry looked up sluggishly in a daze, his platinum hair a mess.

"What the heck!?" The brown haired boy yelled, observing the mess before him. "I thought you said you checked the area!" He growled at his unaware companion.

"I did!" The red haired boy retorted, shoving the bag into his pocket. The two boys pulled out their wands, pointing them hurriedly at Harry and Draco. Harry's eyes widened and he raised his hands defeatedly, he hadn't brought his wand with him, since he was in a hurry. Malfoy grunted, and also raised his hands, he had also left his wand. They were screwed.

"Get up." The tall boy spat curtly, motioning his want upwards. Harry was the first to rise, he didn't particularly want a fight, especially not in the middle of the night. Draco didn't budge, he just sat there stubbornly, giving the both of them evil eyes. "I won't ask again." The boy stated sternly, clenching his wand tightly, and pointing it in Malfoy's direction.

"Fine." Draco said curtly, rising to his feet and standing beside Harry. The two boys got closer to them and held their wands up higher, steadying their aim.

"Put your hands behind your head." The red haired boy said, a lot less threatening than the other had been when ordering them around. The both of them complied, Draco looking more enraged with every second. He didn't take being told what to do well. Neither of them had a plan, and that was starting to show.

" _At the count of three, we rush at them, and knock them over._ " Malfoy was the one to speak first, not quiet enough so Harry couldn't hear, but not loud enough so the others _could_ hear.

" _What!? But that's crazy-"_ Harry whispered hurriedly, not taking his eyes off of the two boys in front of him. It definitely was _crazy_ , there's no way it would work, harry thought to himself.

" _Oh, so you've got a better plan then Potter?"_ Draco snorted, still scowling head on at the delinquents.

" _N-No."_ Harry sighed audibly, and closed his eyes, waiting for the cue.

" _One…Two…Three. Go!"_ Malfoy yelled the last word louder, so Harry knew it was go time. The both of them rushed at the two boys, and knocked them down before they had time to react. A loud _THUD_ sounded out as multiple bodies hit the ground. The ginger boy seemed to be out cold, but the other one grabbed a hold of Harry, and head butted him with great force.

Harry groaned, falling off the taller boy, blood dripped from his nose as he clutched it tightly. The minute he fell off, the boy was on top of him, continuously punching him in the face. It was all a daze from then on, all he could see was blood, and the feeling of immense pain. Malfoy had picked up the red haired boys wand, and was repeatedly shouting spells at the tall boy on top of Harry, a weight was lifted as the boy fell to the ground with another loud _THUD_.

The last thing Harry heard before everything went black, was Draco's irritated tone, "You better not have fucked up my face."


	6. Chapter 6 - The Aftermath

**Hey guys, sorry this ones so short, I wanted to get something out since it was taking me so long.**

 **Hope you enjoy ~ !**

 **A/N: Creelluka - Yeah, Draco must protect his bootiful face. Their personalities are completely different, poor Harry's got his work cut out for him.**

 **Kigen Dawn - Yeah, its a school with loads of teens, how could there not be drug dealing.**

* * *

 _Chapter 6 - The Aftermath_

When Harry gained consciousness, it was by the dim light of a small ceiling bulb. _Where was he?_ Harry thought, slowly blinking a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "About time Potter." Draco's stern voice interrupted his mind.

"W-What happened?" Harry questioned, trying to regain his thoughts. He could see Malfoy's eyebrows furrow from the corner of his eye, and he moved closer.

"That kid really messed you up." Draco informed, sighing loudly. "I better still be pretty when this is over." He mumbled to himself, so Harry couldn't hear. Harry slowly reached up to touch his face, but flinched away immediately.

"Ah!" Harry yelped, digging his nails into his palm. "Shit…"

"Couldn't take you to the infirmary, since they would know we were out after hours." Malfoy poked Harry's arm awkwardly. "There's no way I'm losing any more house points." He stated irritant, and stood up.

"Why do you guys care so much about winning the house cup?" Harry blurted out, tired of hearing people complain about it. Draco stared down at him with a frown.

"Because then I can finally beat y-" He stopped mid-sentence, and looked to the side. "Then I can finally beat you Gryffindor's." He continued, with a smirk.

"There's more to life than winning you know." Harry sighed as he got to his feet, clenching his fists as pain coursed through his muscles. "How am I going to explain this? I barely made it out past Blaise, and now my face is beat up."

"If I had a wand, I could make it look better." Draco stated, pulling an already blood stained cloth out of his pocket, and putting it to Harry's face. "I cleaned up your face as much as I could when we got here, _my_ face." Draco wiped away some of the fresh blood that had formed.

"Not sure whether to be touched, or annoyed." Harry grunted as the cloth glided over some of his more sensitive features. Malfoy leaned in, getting a better look at his face. Harry's heartbeat quickened, and he moved away slightly.

"What's wrong Potter, remembering your little run ins with Blaise?" Draco smirked, watching a slight blush appear on Harry's cheeks.

"We should go-" Harry turned, opening the door slowly, so he could peek out and make sure nobody was around. The hallway was dark and the only sound that could be heard was Harry and Draco's steady breathing. Draco turned off the light as they exited the small broom closet, looking both ways just in case, before sneaking along the narrow corridor. Neither of them had their wands, so conjuring a light wasn't really an option.

They both stumbled uselessly down the long hall. Harry could not see a thing, and kept bumping into Malfoy. "Stop it." Draco grunted grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him forward. A small light was headed their way, and the pair quickly flattened themselves against the wall, hoping whoever it was wouldn't notice them. The light stopped right in front of them, illuminating Snape's face in the darkness.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, would you like to tell me what you are doing out after hours?" Snape's voice cut through the silence, his curt tone deafening to their ears. They both flinched and turned to face each other, looking for a good excuse.

"W-We…uh…we were going to the toilet." Harry stuttered, mentally slapping himself in the face for it. _Who goes to the toilet with their enemy?_ He thought to himself, wishing he was a better liar.

"What's wrong with the toilet in your dorm?" He spat, narrowing his eyes, and eyeing them both.

"It's broken." Draco lied with confidence, and fed his fingers through his hair.

"Why did you feel the need to go together?" He sighed, lowering his wand.

"Because he's scared of the dark." Harry awkwardly pointed at Draco, and Draco glared at him clenching his fists. Snape looked at Draco with a slight smirk, but then quickly composed himself.

"10 points from each of your houses for being out after hours. Go back to your dorms immediately." Snape looked them over again, before leaving in the direction he came from.

As soon as Snape was out of sights, Draco hit Harry on the arm. "Are you stupid?!" He whispered through gritted teeth.

"He left us alone didn't he? I think you owe me a thank you." Harry grinned, looking very pleased with himself.

"Don't push it." Draco narrowed his eyes, and grabbed Harry's arm again, leading him to the Slytherin dorm.

"Blaise is gonna kill me. Or kill you, I should say." Harry's eyebrows knitted together in thought, how was he going to get out of this one? He promised Blaise he wouldn't lose any house points.

"Well that's your problem now." Draco whispered, pushing Harry through the door and closing it behind him. Draco had to get back before any of Harry's irritating friends noticed he was gone. Draco crept down the thin, cold corridor of the dungeon, looking around frantically at every noise. The wind whistled through the tiny cracks in the rocks, setting Draco on edge even more than he already was.

He slowly made his way back to the Gryffindor dormitories, making sure no one was around before he went in. The room was quite large, with red sofas dotted around, and a big fireplace in the middle, proudly displaying the Gryffindor colours above it. It was dark and extremely quiet when Draco entered the bedrooms, sighing as he got into bed.

His alarm clock illuminated as he glanced over it, it was getting later and he needed to get some sleep before classes tomorrow. He turned over onto his side, and closed his eyes, the silence claimed him, and he fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 - Ronaldo

**Hey guys, here's another one, again, sorry I didn't update sooner, I'm really terrible with deadlines. But anyways, I hope you enjoy ~ ! If you wanted to see Draco's POV, then you will definitely enjoy this one.**

 **A/N: Kigen Dawn - Yup, they need some lessons in subtlety if you ask me. Blaise's gonna be pissed.**

 **SlytherinLegacie 338 - Well, here's another chapter, sorry it took so long, I'm terrible at this uploading business :(**

* * *

 _Chapter 7 - Ronaldo_

Draco awoke to the loud bang of his own body hitting the floor, he could feel the rough carpet on the exposed parts of his body, he blinked rapidly before turning over and facing his perpetrator. A ginger haired boy smirked at him eagerly from the other side of the bed. He clenched his fists into tight balls, squinting angrily at him to see through the light. "What the hell do you think you're doing Weasley!?" Draco blurted out, his voice gruff and full of anger.

"Huh?" Ron questioned, a look of confusion crossing his pale face.

Draco coughed loudly, remembering that he was supposed to be Harry right now. "Oh, urm…Rrrr…Ro-" Draco's eyebrows knitted together, realising he wasn't quite sure of the red haired boys name. "Ro-Ronaldo?"

Ron raised an eyebrow and scratched his head slowly. "Blimey Harry, how hard did you hit your head?" Draco sighed loudly, this was going to be harder than he had thought, two minutes and he already wanted to deck Ronaldo in the face.

"Pretty hard…apparently." Draco replied, getting to his feet and dropping himself onto his bed. Honestly he was ashamed to call it a bed since the quality was that of a cardboard box, unlike the Slytherin beds that were made from fine Peruvian silks. How do people live like this? He barely got any sleep last night because of the constant snoring, but what made it even worse were the sheets that felt like sandpaper. He looked up at Ronaldo's grinning face and he knew, it was going to be a long day.

His bare feet slapped against the cold, smooth floor of the bathroom. He looked at Harry's rack of bathroom things. It contained one complimentary bottle of shampoo and a very dirty looking rag. "No wonder Potter's hair is always so dishevelled." Draco mumbled to himself as he combed his fingers through the dark brown hair now inhabiting his head. He looked back up at the rack. He dare not touch the rag, who knows where it's been. He cringed before picking up the cheap shampoo, it was pretty light so he figured it didn't have much left in it. Maybe for a birthday present he'd buy Harry some decent quality shampoo, just so he didn't have to look at his split ends every day. Just as Draco started undressing in a shower cubicle, a wave of Gryffindor's stampeded into the room, throwing their clothes off as they ran, and barging past one another to be first in line. Draco's eyes widened at the sight. Animals. He was amazed there weren't any casualties. His eyes wavered, he wasn't sure if he should, he'd been avoiding it the entire time. It wouldn't hurt to take a quick peek would it? He looked down slowly as curiosity got the better of him. Draco's eyebrows knitted together as his eyes fell upon it. He was pretty surprised, this whole time he'd been expecting it to be some miniscule shrivelled up prune.

He swallowed awkwardly, and glanced up, the cubicle were filthy. Draco turned the valve and cold water immediately sprayed out of the shower head. He jumped backwards with a yelp, causing him to slip and fall backwards. He landed on his butt with a sickening thwap, and scrunched up his face as pain shot through his lower body. Seriously? His first injury in Potters body, and it's falling on his butt, naked. People around him seemed to notice his tumble and swarmed over to see what had happened. This had to be the most embarrassing moment of his entire life, there was no way he could recover from this.

"Harry, you alright?" Ron pushed through the gaggle of Gryffindor's and extended a hand. Getting helped up be a Weasley? This had to be his lowest moment. He refrained from slapping the hand away, and took it graciously, letting Ron help him to his feet. He'd have to wash his hands thoroughly after that, but he couldn't blow his cover so soon, besides, this was a perfect opportunity to dig up some dirt on Potter.

"Thanks." Draco muttered, feeling disgusted the minute those words left his mouth, never once did he think that one day he would be thanking a Weasley, even if it was in Potter's body. He'd have to get used to it, since this was one of Potter's best friends. Everyone disbanded by this point, and went back to what they were doing before his _incident_.

"What happened?" Ron asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Draco looked to the side awkwardly, how was he supposed to answer that? Should he tell the truth or make up a less embarrassing lie? Since his head had been extremely foggy since this morning, he thought it best to just say what happened, and hope nobody else heard.

"I fell and, uh, slipped." He admitted, looking around hastily, to make sure no one had overheard.

"Pffffft-!" Ron started laughing, but as Draco shot him an irritant glare, he stopped, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

"It's not funny." Draco glared at him. Oh, how he wanted to get out his wand and blast Ron into oblivion, but sadly that isn't Potter behaviour, so he'd have to refrain himself for now.

"Sorry, mate." Ron replied, looking down at his feet, before looking at Draco again. "Well, you'd better hurry up and get ready if you don't want to miss breakfast." After saying that, he gave Draco a rough slap on the back, and went back to his own cubicle.

OUCH! Draco mouthed, clenching his fists. Ron was going to be a handful, hopefully Hermione was going to be slightly less irritating, if not, he was in for a challenge. He was sure that if he stepped even _slightly_ out of line, Hermione was going to notice. Taking that in he decided not to have a shower after all, maybe he'd try again tonight if it wasn't too crowded. Hopefully the showers would have hot water by that time, but he wasn't counting on it.

It was raining by the time he had got dressed, his hair was still a mess, and he felt groggy from not having his usual morning shower. He walked along the wide, overpopulated corridor that lead to the dining hall. Ron was trudging along beside him, looking straight ahead. Something told him that Ron really wanted that breakfast buffet. The minute they got the door, Ron pushed it open with brute force, and made his was hastily to the seat next to Hermione.

Draco sighed, looking around the bustling room. His first instinct was to walk to the Slytherin table to reunite himself with Pansy and Blaise, but waving it away, he only glanced in that direction. Immediately he saw Potter, sitting there awkwardly, and sipping what he assumed was coffee. He guessed from the look on his face that he wasn't exactly enjoying it. That should be him, drinking _his_ coffee, in _his_ seat, next to _his_ friends.

His eyebrows knitted together in annoyance, this was all Potter's fault, if he'd never existed in the first place then he wouldn't be in this situation right now, trapped in Potter's body, being harassed by Potter's friends, pretending to be someone he's not. He'd lingered in the doorway too long, and was already gaining some strange looks from passers-by.

Draco walked over to the table, when he got there Ron was happily stuffing his face with every edible item in hands reach. Draco grimaced slightly before sitting down and slumping over the table, bringing his hands up to his face solemnly. Hermione noticed him after a bit, and put down her book, before turning to face him. "Are you alright, Harry?" She asked, looking at him with eyes full of concern. Draco jumped, not yet used to her voice so close by. When he did encounter her she was usually a good 20ft away, unlike now when she was right next to his ear. The thought of her being so close discomforted him, and he shuffled away slightly, trying not to look too suspicious while doing so.

"Yeah…I'm just not feeling so good." Draco replied, not once taking his eyes off the table in front of him. Hermione looked at him even more worriedly, and grabbed a pot from the table, before pouring it into his cup. Draco peered down at a brown, vaguely translucent liquid.

"Maybe some tea will make you feel better." She smiled, and rubbed his shoulder caringly. He resisted the urge to move away, and smiled back at her, with the most genuine smile he could manage. "Do you want me to put your sugar and milk in for you, or would you rather do it yourself?" Hermione questioned, grabbing the milk. There were many things wrong with this situation in Draco's mind, but this one had just crossed the line. He _hated_ sweet things. The tea, he could manage, but sugar? Just by looking at him, he could guess that Potter would probably have a lot of sugar in his tea. He could tell her that he needed some air, or that he had to leave, but that would only seem more suspicious.

He nodded, taking a deep breath, and readying himself for the challenge ahead. How on earth was he going to get this down? Hermione dropped in cube after cube of sugar, and just as he had lost count, he heard a clinking sound. She put the glass in front of him, and smiled again, watching him intently. Draco studied the cup sitting neatly in front of him for a bit, before picking it up and holding it to his lips. He swallowed nervously, and took a sip from it. The minute it touched his tongue, his immediate reaction was to gag, and he did, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. Hermione was still watching him, raising an eyebrow as he froze mid sip. Draco started sweating profusely under the pressure, and took a large gulp without meaning to.

He immediately cringed, and put a hand over his mouth. Hermione's look was hardening with suspicion, and he coughed loudly in his best attempt to play it off. "Went down the wrong way." He said in a gruff voice, and coughed again, looking at Hermione for reassurance. Her face seemed to go back to normal, and she patted him on the back.

"Be more careful next time." She scolded jokingly, and went back to reading her book. He couldn't quite make out what book, but it was probably something boring, so he gave up. He placed the tea back on the table quietly, trying to avoid any more unwanted attention.

He heard loud footsteps behind him, but before he could react, a cold liquid was poured over his head. His eyes widened as he sat there dripping wet. He turned as he heard laughing, and clenched his fists tightly.

"Something wrong Potter?" A familiar voice chimed.


	8. Chapter 8 - Something Unexpected

**I finished another chapter, in record timing, so here it is, I hope you enjoy ~**

 **A/N: Creelluka - It definitely seems that way. Yes, he did, in chapter 2 I think. Thanks~ I just feel bad because I can relate to wanting another chapter of a fan fiction, and it taking forever, especially if it's on a cliff-hanger.**

 **Kigen Dawn - Maybe, maybe not ;)**

 **GreekyGirl - Thank you so much~ Your comment literally made my whole night. I'm glad you like it 3**

 **SlytherinLegacie 338 - Thanks~ You'll have to read an see.**

 **Olive-Gravity - m8**

* * *

 _Chapter 8 - Something Unexpected_

Harry crept into the dark room, cringing at every noise. Everyone seemed to be sleeping soundly, so he slid into bed. The warm sheets comforted him a bit. His face stung as it brushed against the pillow, but he was too warn out to care. He drifted off before he could think about what had happened.

He woke up to a loud noise right next to his head, and assumed it was his alarm clock. He reached out his hand to turn it off, but he touched something warm and squishy. He turned his head, and opened his eyes sleepily. When he looked up, he saw Blaise, looking extremely embarrassed. "Hm?" He mumbled, before looking down. His hand. His hand was touching Blaise's junk. "Aah!" He screeched and pulled away, causing him to fall off the bed. He rubbed his face, and sat up awkwardly. "Sorry…I, uh, that was an accident…"

Blaise nodded self-consciously, and rounded the bed to give him a hand. He easily pulled Harry to his feet, and stared at him fixatedly. "What happened to your face?" He asked, worriedly, taking a closer look. Harry's jumped back, eyes wide.

"I, um, uh, fell…on my way back." He lied through his teeth, and massaged his neck. God, he really was turning into Malfoy. He was starting to feel bad about lying to Blaise all the time.

"Hell, are you okay? I'll take you to the infirmary-" Blaise started, and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him forward slightly, but Harry quickly shook loose.

"I'm okay. You shouldn't worry about me so much." Harry hardened his tone, trying to replicate Malfoy's voice. He had a feeling that was the sort of thing Draco would say.

"But I do. You know I do, and will, till the day I die. So let's go just in case…" Blaise stated with worried eyes, and grabbed Harry again.

"Seriously. I'm fine." Harry said again, louder, shaking him away, and stepping back.

"Fine." He sighed, turning away, then glancing back once. "You better not have cost us any house points." He muttered, as he walked away.

Harry cringed at those words, and got dressed hurriedly. He was already late for breakfast. He walked down the long hall, Blaise trotting along beside him. There weren't many people around, just a few stragglers, but that was it. Everyone was already in the dining hall. Would Malfoy be late for breakfast? He'd have to ask him for future reference. The giant door opened, and they both stepped inside, making their way to the Slytherin table. Pansy was already there, chatting happily with the girl next to her. Harry sat down next to her, and Blaise next to him. Pansy noticed them almost immediately, and poured Harry a cup of coffee. Again. Great. Harry sighed, taking a large sip, and trying his best not to retch.

"What took you two this long?" She frowned, pouring a cup for herself. "And what happened to your face!?"

"He fell." Blaise explained, taking a bite out of a piece of toast. Pansy frowned even harder, staring Harry down.

"Since when does Draco Malfoy _fall_." She scoffed, looking away.

"You do realise I am a human being. Slightly better than other humans, but a being none the less." Harry sighed, trying to give off that, oh so mighty Draco Malfoy attitude. He figured he was doing pretty well, so far. Speaking of, I wonder how he's getting on. Harry thought, taking another ghastly gulp of coffee.

A few minutes past, and Blaise got up. Pansy and Harry followed, since it was almost time for first lesson. Harry thought it was odd, that Blaise was going a different way than usual, but didn't think much of it until he stopped. He stopped. Right behind _himself._ He didn't exactly realise, until it was too late. Blaise tipped his can of soda straight onto Draco's head. Harry just stood there, unable to move, eyes wide.

* * *

A dark haired boy stood before him, looking extremely pleased with himself. _Blaise._ Harry was standing behind him looking horrified, and Pansy stood to his right, smirking. How _dare_ him. How _dare_ they. Who do they think they are? Draco shot up immediately and grabbed Blaise's collar, catching him off guard. Blaise's eyes widened slightly.

"How _dare_ you!" He exclaimed loudly.

Everyone in the hall had directed their attention to them, and there was a deafening silence. Draco assumed that Hermione had stood up to stop him, but he was too enraged to notice. The chanting of Gryffindor's turned into a blur beneath him, as anger filled him up to the brim.

"Huh?" Blaise questioned, eyebrows knitted firmly together. Something was wrong here. Why did that voice sound so familiar? He thought, looking Potter straight in the eyes. The heat building up between them was hotter than fire, and Blaise started to worry. Pansy was starting to look at him funny, so he toughed up his stance slightly, the confused look never leaving his face.

Draco saw the look in his eyes and immediately let go, looking to the side awkwardly. Does he know it's me? He thought, stepping backwards, he stumbled and almost tripping over the table. No, he couldn't, could he? Draco's heart was thumping so loudly, he feared someone might hear it. None of the boys moved, they just looked at each other with confusion.

Everyone went silent as a teacher walked in, and strode up to them. "What's going on here?" She boomed, flickering her eyes between the two boys. Hermione stood up to say something, but Draco quickly stopped her.

"Nothing." Draco chimed, looking at Blaise, with a smug grin.

"Is that right?" She asked again, turning to face Blaise.

"Yes." Blaise muttered, giving Draco one last glance before walking away.

The whole hall went back to the noisy bustle it usually was. Draco took a deep breath and walked out of the hall, he needed to wash the soda out of his hair. He trudged down the long, desolate corridor, feeling stickier with every passing second.

The door to the Gryffindor dormitories pushed open easily, and he made his way to the showers. He didn't mind if the water was cold, as long as he could wash his hair, it was starting to weigh him down. He started stripping immediately as he entered the room, the cold air hitting his naked body.

He turned the valve slowly, lukewarm water shot out of the shower head, thundering against his bare back. He jumped slightly, he wasn't used to not having hot water. So this is how the other half lives, huh. He sighed, and stuck his head under the stream of water, massaging his scalp with his hands. The water consumed his thoughts, and put him at ease, which is exactly what he needed right now. No more surprises.

Quiet footsteps echoed through the room, causing Draco's eyes to flick open. He stood completely still, listening for any sounds. Silence. He started to turn, but stopped dead in his tracks. A cold, pointed object was pressed firmly to his back. His eyes widened, and he turned his head slightly, trying to see what was happening behind him. A hard poke with the object, made him stiffen again, and hold his breath.

"Don't move."


	9. Chapter 9 - Blood Bath

**Hey guys, here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy ~ !**

 **A/N: Olive-Gravity - Omf xD**

 **Creelluka - You'll have to read and find out ;) I'm sorry! I can't help it.**

 **Kigen Dawn - Aw thanks, it means a lot ~ I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

* * *

 _Chapter 9 - Blood Bath_

"Don't move."

The voice was firm, and all too familiar. He knew exactly who it was. Why would he have followed him here? He thought he had made it quite clear that what had happened was over and done with.

"Blaise. What do you want?" Draco questioned, staring straight at the cubicle wall in front of him.

"What I _want_ is for you to answer a question. Honestly." Blaise demanded, poking him again, with an object Draco assumed was a wand. The pressure on his back was starting to make him uneasy, and he clenched his fists tightly, trying to steady his breathing. What could he possibly want to ask him? Draco thought, shivering slightly, it was extremely cold and he wanted to dry off, but it'd have to wait till this little charade was over. God, why did Blaise have to show up at the worst time? Especially since this was all his damned fault, after all.

"Ok." He spoke slowly, showing no signs of fear. That was all he had right now, since this had taken most of his dignity. He wanted to hold onto the last bits. "Ask."

He heard Blaise take a deep breath behind him, and after a while of awkward silence, he spoke, words full of malice.

"You're not Potter, are you?"

* * *

Harry got to the lesson after the others, since he needed to take a trip to the rest room. Why were they even called rest rooms? He thought. You don't rest in there. He waved off the irrelevant question, and sat down next to Pansy. He noticed that Blaise was not with her when he turned to the side. "Where's Blaise?" He asked her, studying the rest of the room, for any signs of him.

"He said he was going to the rest room." Pansy shrugged, flipping through the text book in front of her.

"Huh? But I was just there…and I didn't see-" He stood up immediately, and made his way to the door.

"Where are you-" Pansy started, but the door slamming behind him cut her off.

He had to find Blaise. Now. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

As soon as those words left his mouth, Draco's body went stiff. He couldn't move, he couldn't talk, he couldn't even think. How? How had he figured it out? Would he know if he was lying? Was this all over?

No. It wasn't over. Not yet.

Draco's heartbeat quickened, and he let his fists fall limp. "Huh? What kind of question is that? Of course I'm Harry." He replied, in the most confused voice he was capable of. He flinched as he received another hard poke to the back.

"You're _lying_." Blaise stated, in a much harsher tone than before. "I _hate_ liars."

* * *

Harry ran, as fast as his legs could take him. Blaise was going after Draco. He wouldn't let them get found out, not now, not yet. Besides, Blaise had no proof, he thought. But what if he did? As he was thinking to himself, his body collided with another, and a loud thump sounded out, as he hit the floor.

Harry sat up quickly, scanning the perimeter. When he looked up, his eyes fell onto a dark figure, looking down at him with a demonic glare.

"Professor Snape…I-" Harry started, but Snape held up his hand, motioning for hip to stop talking.

"Mr. Malfoy. I suppose you have a good reason for running around, after class has started." Snape spoke with a cold tone, his eyes never wavering.

"I, uh, really needed the loo…" Harry retorted, breaking eye contact, and scrambling awkwardly to his feet.

"Strange, you've not been acting yourself lately, maybe you need to take a few days off to collect yourself." Snape stated curtly, and walked away in the direction he was headed to start with, disappearing from view.

"That was close." Harry sighed deeply, gathering his thoughts. He remembered that he was in a hurry, and dashed off in the direction of the Gryffindor dormitory.

* * *

"I-I'm not lying-" Draco faltered, which was unusual, since he was almost always prepared. But right now, he was definitely _not_ prepared.

"Stop lying!" Blaise yelled, kicking Draco hard in the shin, causing him to fall to the ground with a sickening THUD. Draco yelped quietly, trying to scramble to his feet, but Blaise put a foot on his back, keeping him in place. "Answer my question again. This time, you'd _better_ not lie." Blaise pressed his foot down harder, emphasizing his point.

"I'm not lying. I swear." Draco continued, he'd probably regret it, but he wasn't going to give Blaise what he wanted.

* * *

"Malfoy!?" Harry called out, pushing open the door to the dormitories, letting it swing and hit the wall behind. "Malfoy!?" Harry called again, louder this time, more panicked. He pushed open door after door, taking a quick glance inside, before moving onto the next one. He'd searched the whole place by this point, except for the showers. He mentally slapped himself. Of course he would be in the showers, he'd just witnessed him getting soda poured all over him, stupid. He made his way to the bathroom, clenching his fists anxiously.

* * *

Blaise growled, his fingernails digging deeper and deeper into his palm, so hard he almost drew blood. He was done playing games. Blaise brought his foot down on Draco's head, smashing his face into the bathroom floor. A strangled cry escaped the back of Draco's throat, but he refused anything more. He looked down slowly, blood dripped from his nose at a steady pace, staining the white floor tiles a deep crimson.

Blaise crouched over his still body, and grabbed a chunk of his hair, pulling his head back firmly. As soon as Draco felt the cold air he cringed with pain, his face hurt more than ever. "If you lie to me again, it won't end well for you."

He grabbed Draco's chin between his fingers, and pushed his head up even more. Draco's head strained with the force, and his neck started to ache, he felt like it could snap at any moment. Draco mumbled something under his breath, and Blaise stuck a finger in his mouth, opening it slightly. "Say that again."

"Fuck. You." Draco mustered up all his strength, and bit down on Blaise's finger, drawing blood. Blaise jumped back suddenly, clutching his finger tightly in hand.

"You bit my finger!?" He yelled, looking down at him angrily, getting ready to hit him again.

* * *

Harry stormed through the door, and widened his eyes as he observed the scene in front of him. Draco was on the floor, blood streaming from his nose, and Blaise was standing above him, ready to strike again.

"What are you doing!?" Harry yelled angrily, stalking over to Blaise, and grabbing his shoulder. Blaise turned quickly, surprised at his sudden entrance.

"Draco!? Why are you-" Blaise started, looking down shamefully as Harry interrupted him.

"Why are you beating on Potter when you should be in lesson?" Harry demanded, trying to put on his best Malfoy impression.

"I just…" Blaise swallowed hard, furrowing his brow, and grabbing the sides of his shirt awkwardly.

"Don't worry, just get back to class. I don't think your mother will be pleased with you being tardy." He scolded, giving Blaise a slight push towards the door. Harry wiped the sweat from his brow, and walked over to Draco, extending a hand. Draco took it, and let him pull him to his feet, grumbling to himself.

"Took you long enough." He sighed, wiping some blood from his nose with the back of his hand.

"You're welcome." Harry replied sarcastically, rubbing the back of his neck. "What happened?"

"He knows something's going on!" Draco growled, splashing cold water on his bloodied face.

"What? How?" Harry asked, with a confused expression.

"I don't know!" He yelled, walking hurriedly out of the room. "We'd better get to class, before people start asking questions. We'll talk later, same place, same time."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey again guys, this chapter took a more serious turn, but I promise it will go back to the usual hilarious banter in the next one, and maybe a bit of romance ;)**


	10. Chapter 10 - Let The Games Begin

**Hey guys. I haven't been able to upload, since I've been on holiday for 3 weeks, and the internet was really crappy. Here's another chapter finally, sorry for making you wait so long. This ones longer, since I've had more time to write in-between going out and enjoying my holiday ~**

 **A/N: Love-Fandom03 - It's gonna get even more intense ;)**

 **Creelluka - We'll see. /evil laugh**

 **Kigen Dawn - Yeah, I wasn't sure how far to take it, I wanted it to be big enough to be a big deal, but I might have taken it a lil too far. Blaise definitely isn't a bad person, and I'm not going to be portraying him as a bad person, but he does have a hot head, and an instinctive hate for Harry, but don't worry, he'll get his karma.**

* * *

 _Chapter 10 - Let The Games Begin_

Draco pushed into a sprint as he made his way down the corridor, Harry following closely behind. "But you just got beat up! How can you even think about class!?" Harry yelled, trying to keep up with Draco's fast pace.

"It really isn't that bad." Draco sighed, his eyes never wavering from the sight he'd set ahead. The corridor stopped soon after he'd spoken, a large door fit snugly into the wall in front of them, quiet murmuring coming from inside. Draco clasped his palm around the cold, metal door knob, straightening his posture and taking a deep breath. "Don't worry. Im going to get him back." As those last words left his mouth he swung open the door with ease, and waltzed into the now silent room.

"Are you sure about this-" Harry's voice faded out as he realised Draco was already gone. "Son of a bitch." Harry grumbled to himself, as he entered the smaller than expected classroom. The lights were dim, and all the students were seated on deep violet cushions in front of small rectangular tables, decorated with silks of all colours. This was divination, right? Harry asked himself as he made his way over to the table that inhabited Draco's posse. Both Pansy and Blaise looked bored out of their minds, except Blaise looked a little more lost in thought. The lingering scene from just moments ago played out in his mind as he plopped himself down onto one of the cushions, missing it slightly, before strategically placing his bottom in the middle. He wanted to ask Blaise why he had followed Draco to the showers and lashed out at him, but since Blaise was purposefully turned away from

him, Harry decided against it. Maybe later. He was curious and a little peeved, since that was technically his body he was messing with, but he'd have to hold his tongue, if he didn't want this whole thing to be blown wide open. His thoughts were interrupted as a dishevelled looking woman emerged from the tall stacks of old, dusty books that almost reached the ceiling.

"Hello class. Today we will be learning about-" Harry's eyes flickered, and he felt himself nodding off. Wait. What? Why am i so tired all of a sudden? Harry thought, yawning slightly, and resting his head on the desk. I shouldn't be tired I've had at least- his thoughts were cut off as he blacked out.

A loud prod on the shoulder brought him back to reality. Harry's eyes shot open and he gasped, pushing himself off the desk and looking around hurriedly. Blaise sat next to him, looking a little frustrated. "Draco, what is with you!? Sleeping through the lesson, you're lucky the teacher didn't give you detention and deduct house points. She thought it was- cute." Blaise emphasised the word cute with a disgusted expression.

"I didn't even realise. I'm sorry." Harry sighed, getting up and turning to Blaise with an apologetic look. His face changed the minute he remembered, oh yeah, Blaise and Draco, he was meaning to ask what that was about. Blaise had started making his way to the door, the room now vacant, Harry quickly called out. "Oh, w-wait! Blaise!"

Blaise turned around, looking tired, just seeing Draco sleeping had made him quite drowsy. "What...?" He asked, running his fingers through his short hair, and taking a few steps towards Harry.

"Why were you in the showers with Potter?" Harry questioned, confusing himself by calling someone else Harry. Blaise looked surprised for a second, and then his expression turned sour.

"No reason. Just wanted to put Potter in his place." Blaise looked to the side, his face dark and full of angst. Harry sighed, did Blaise really know? He thought, scratching his head worriedly. If he did, then how did he find out?

"Is that the real reason?" Harry rested his hand on the desk in front, frustration taking over. He knew Blaise was lying. Blaise blinked slowly, and grabbed his bag, leaving the room without another word.

Well, that went well. Harry thought sarcastically, and left a few moments after. He didn't want to catch up to Blaise any time soon. The corridor was noisy and full off students, bustling to make their next class. The rest of the day was a blur, with Blaise avoiding him, and Pansy chattering away to him constantly. He could see a pattern in this, was he doomed to be avoided by Blaise for the rest of his life as Draco Malfoy.

Draco left the room hurriedly as soon as class was dismissed, ignoring Ron and Hermione's every attempt to stop him. He had something he needed to do, before everyone returned to their dormitories. Draco swiftly made his way to the Slytherin dormitories, looking back as he turned every corner, this was not a good time to be spotted.

The dungeons were quiet, which made it all the more harder to sneak around without being detected, thats something the Gryffindors took for granted. The spacious halls echoed with the sound of his footsteps, bouncing off every stone wall. This was one of those times an invisible cloak would come in handy. He opened the door slightly, slipping through before closing it again behind him, cushioning the sound with his palms. Not a Slytherin in sight, Draco took a deep breath, hoping that the rest would go this smoothly.

The door to his room was ajar, immediately putting him on edge. Blaise was a perfectionist, he would never leave the door open, even slightly. Someone must be in there. Draco peered through the crack, holding the wall to get more leverage. Crab sat on his bed, stuffing cakes into his mouth, crumbs flying everywhere. Utterly disgusting, he thought, flattening his back against the wall, and sighing deeply. Well this had put a kink in his perfect plan, he hadn't exactly expected anyone to be here at this time, although it wasn't impossible, it wasn't very likely either.

He heard the mattress creak, and loud footsteps getting closer. He was going to get in there, if that meant taking a few more risks than usual, then so be it. Crab exited the room, walking straight past Draco, without a second glance. Idiot. Draco was about to slip into the room, when the footsteps stopped. He immediately froze in place, closing his eyes and furrowing his brow, expecting the worst. He listened closely for any sign of movement, but none came. Feeling extremely uncomfortable in his current position, he turned his head just enough to see Crab. He almost punched the wall in frustration, Crab had stopped, dead in his tracks, to eat another cupcake. Sickening.

Refusing to look at the sight any longer, Draco snuck into the room without looking back, closing the door slightly, leaving it ajar. Hopefully Crab wouldn't notice anything, or come back for seconds. The walls were green, with intricate designs, and a mahogany trim. He was probably going to regret this later, but for now, paybacks a bitch. He pulled out the bottle of red spray paint, and shook it, the plastic ball inside rattling violently.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the last lesson. Everyone started to wind down for the day and make their way back to their house dormitories. Harry hadn't seen Draco for the entire duration of the lesson, he was sure they both had Herbology together. Pansy was motioning for Blaise and Harry to get up, her bossiness was slightly tiring, but strangely reassuring. He felt like he was part of something. Maybe Draco's friends weren't that bad after all, they look out for him, and that's what really matters. Harry smiled to himself, and stood up, following Pansy and Blaise out of the classroom.

They walked down the corridor together, making their way towards the dungeon. "Well you're awfully chipper, Draco. Thinking about a girl?" Pansy chimed, turning her head slightly in Harry's direction. His cheeks turned a rosy colour, and he looked at the ground.

"N-No." Harry stated, looking up just in time to see Blaise scowling to himself. Hm. Maybe he's jealous. Harry thought, choking back a laugh. Who would have thought that Blaise Zabini would have a crush on a guy, and Draco at that. Well, i guess it makes sense. He is pretty handsome, with his soft platinum hair, and his enticing silver eyes. Wait. Did i just call his eyes enticing? I really am going crazy. Harry rubbed his forehead, shivering at the thought. Enticingly evil.

"Got a crush on anyone?" Pansy persisted, staring expectantly into his eyes. Did Draco have a crush on anybody? Harry thought, pondering the question a little too long. "Draco?" Pansy questioned, clicking her fingers right next to his ear, making him jump.

"Oh, uh..." Was all Harry could make out, as he was suddenly brought back to reality. It was probably safer to just deny it, since he wasn't sure, but what if he actually did?

"I- uh, am not telling." He decided it was best not to give an answer, just to be safe.

"What!? So you do!?" Pansy screeched, jumping in front of him, and making a scene.

"I said i'm not telling." Harry replied, trying to avoid her vicious glare. Blaise's eyes widened slightly, and he looked at Harry briefly, then down at the floor once again. He's definitely upset. Maybe i should go talk to him later, straighten things out.

"Is she pretty!?" Pansy asked, clinging to him like a bad smell. Harry ignored her attempts to get information out of him for the rest of the way. They finally reached the Slytherin dormitories. It was strangely quiet when they walked in, Pansy immediately went off in her own direction, and Harry went straight for his room, Blaise dawdling behind him. The smell of paint absorbed him as he opened the door, stepping into the silent room. It immediately caught his eye, the big red letters strewn across the pristine wall.

'DONT MESS WITH ME BITCH'

"Shit." Harry cussed aloud, gripping the sides of his robe tightly. Dammit Draco. He said he was gonna get revenge, but this wasn't what i had thought at all. Harry's loud cussing had drawn Blaise to the room, he ran up to him, looking worried. "What happened?" Blaise asked, following Harry's eyes to the graffitied wall.

"Potter." Blaise declared, obviously furious. His face was unreadable, but his eyes screamed bloody murder. He sat down on the bed, staring calmly at the wall.

"Blaise-" Harry started, standing in front of him awkwardly. "What are you going to do?"

"We'll see."

* * *

 **I'll try to get the chapter out at a steady pace, but it usually just goes, when I'm done with the chapter I upload it. It's going to get juicy in the next chapter though, I can tell you that for sure.**


End file.
